The Proposal
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: Just another calm day at Ottery St. Catchpole. Finally Ron had proposed to Hermione.


**Ron's POV**

It had to be today! It could be later than that! But, after all, what am I afraid of? It's not like I'm going to face a bunch of spiders, like back on second year, when Hagrid sent us to the middle of the Forbidden Forest to have a "tiny chat" with Aragog. It gives me chill until now.

No, this was just the day I'd ask Hermione to marry me, nothing scary. At least that's what Harry said. A little of butterflies in your stomach, maybe, but nothing mortal.

"Mione, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked a little before the sun-set. You can say that it's too cheesy, but I think a proposal at this time is quite romantic, and I didn't want to ruin anything this time.

"Sure!" she said getting up from the couch and following me to the backdoor, passing by Harry who sent me a smile as if he were saying 'go on!' or maybe 'you can do it.'

The weather couldn't be better. As soon as we stepped out of the house, the heat hit us, the sun was shining right on Hermione's eyes, and everything I could think of was: the moment has arrived and there ain't no better time.

"Ron, what is going on?" she asked turning her head aside, confused.

I breathed in.

"Mione..." I started looking in her eyes. "I don't want spend another day without you. Just to know you're waiting for me when I come home makes me anxious.

"And I even wouldn't be here if I had never found you." I completed laughing and she smiled. "I mean it... If it weren't for you I could be lost or even dead."

"Don't talk like that." She said getting closer.

"It's true." I answered. "But it's not that I want to talk about." Pause to calm down. "What I really want to say is that you're my life. I love you, Hermione..."

"I love you too, Ronald!" she interrupted me. "But I don't understand a thing you're saying."

"I need you more than anything in the world, I feel suffocated when you're not around because you're like the air I breathe.

"You're the only one who can endure all my attacks when I lose a chess game, the only one who thinks the stuff I do are funny..." I sighed and got down on one knee and took a small box from my pocket. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do the honor to marry me?" and then I opened the box revealing a flat ring with a carver diamond.

"Ron!" She said bringing her hand to her mouth, looking from the ring to me. "Of course I'll marry you." She answered in a trembling voice. To tell you the truth, she was trembling head to toe.

I slid the ring down her finger and got up. Hermione, that by now was in tears, threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with intensity. And, like the first time we kissed, kissed her back with so much desire that I took her off the ground and spun her around holding her by her waist.

"Are you sure you're ready to be the new member of the Weasley family?" I asked as soon as we broke apart.

"Are you sure you're ready to put up with this systematic girl for the rest of your life?" she asked back with a smile playing on her lips.

"I think I'm gonna take that risk." I answered and the kissed her one more time.

* * *

It was another day that the sun was shining, the birds were singing... Just another calm day at Ottery St. Catchpole.

The Burrow was in a deep silence, because the night before was a night of party: finally Ron had proposed to Hermione.

Only Merlin knows who long it took him to put up the guts to do it...

* * *

_So, here's my oneshot! I hope you liked it!_

_Because it's more or less like this that I think Ron proposed to Hermione..._

_xoxox_

_P.S.: I have to say something else about the alternative ending my friend just gave me: Instead of Hermione saying yes, she would declare her undying love for Harry and would talk to him._

_Harry says he's sorry, but he's gay._

_Devastated, Ron becomes a Death Eater._

_My reaction? I laughed so much! Come on! Hermione in love with Harry, Ron a Death Eater and Harry is gay? I know that there's millions of fics where Harry is gay and lost in love with Draco, but it just won't get in my head. He never had any tendency to it, unlike Dumbledore..._

_But if you're a Drarry shipper, good for you, dude! I have a bunch of friends who are too, so whatever!_


End file.
